


Seeking Significant Other

by yaoichan12



Series: Holiday Stories [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, Gen, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Scattered amongst flyers for the various local events, businesses, and book club notices, was a fall decorated printed paper that read Seeking Significant Other for Thanksgiving. Spock took the sheet off the board and quickly read it.Or, Spock answers an ad looking for a date for Thanksgiving.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Holiday Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889977
Comments: 36
Kudos: 310





	Seeking Significant Other

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> Just a quick oneshot for today :)

“Why don’t you go to your Aunt Rebekah’s?”

“Mother…”

“Or cousin Lester’s?”

“Mother…”

“Oh, I think your grandparents wouldn’t mind you tagging along to visit…”

“Mother, please,” Spock finally was able to get out.

Amanda let out a little huff. She held her hands up on the screen, signally she’s stopping. “Okay, okay.” Her hands came back down. “I just don’t like the thought of you alone for Thanksgiving. What about Captain Pike?”

“The captain will be joining his partner, Una, at her family residence in Pennsylvania.”

“Nyota? I thought you two were…you know.” She gave him a knowing look.

Spock sat back in his desk chair and arched a brow. “Mother. We have discussed this before.”

She laughed. “Oh, I know. And I know you have a preference and Nyota is just a friend. Still thought I’d ask.”

“Yes, Nyota is just a friend. She will be out of the country, anyway.” Spock sat up straighter. “Mother, I will be alright. I have made plans to entertain myself for the day.”

She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I know you will be alright. I’m your mother, I have to worry, though.”

“Illogical.”

“Affirmative,” she teased. “You need to put yourself out there more, so you won’t be alone for more holidays.”

“You just want grandchildren.”

Her eyes twinkled. “I want my only son to be happy.”

“Happiness is…” He stopped when she gave him a look. Instead he nodded and said, “I will attempt to put myself out there.”

“Thank you. There’s someone out there for you.” She looked off screen briefly. “Your father is fussing about something. I have to go now.”

“Father does not fuss.”

“Vulcans do fuss. I love you.”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied back. She snorted and stuck her tongue out at him before the screen cut off and Spock was staring at his reflection. Spock stood and stretched. It was still early in the evening. His meditation could wait, and he was all caught up on his work for the academy. Spock looked at his bookshelf in the corner. “Perhaps I will catch up on my reading,” Spock said aloud. “Also, I will cease talking to myself.” He left his study and grabbed a light jacket before heading out.

At a local bookstore Spock found by happenstance a year prior, he walked up and down shelves of books, collecting ones by authors he enjoyed and on topics he liked. A few he grabbed simply because the cover or title was interesting. After a half an hour, he had a decent stack to get through during his brief Thanksgiving break.

He placed the stack on the counter and waited for the older proprietor to ring him up. Next to the counter, on the wall, there weas a small bulletin board. Spock’s eyes zeroed in on one bulletin in particular.

Scattered amongst flyers for the various local events, businesses, and book club notices, was a fall decorated printed paper that read _Seeking Significant Other for Thanksgiving_. Spock took the sheet off the board and quickly read it. 

“He put it up a few days ago,” the proprietor said. “Nice young man. Don’t know why’d he’d seek out a hired date. I would think he’d have people falling over backwards to go out with him.”

Spock went to put the paper back, but something stopped him. His mother’s voice, telling him to put himself out there.

Also, free food.

He took out his comm and hailed James.

* * *

An hour later, Spock sat at table by the window at a local café. He nursed a hot cup of tea between his hands as he watched people walking past outside. His bag of books sat on the floor beside his feet. James, Jim, had sounded pleasant over the comms and agreed to meet Spock after a meeting he had.

Spock lifted his tea to his mouth and blew on it before taking a sip. His eyes caught red outside. A blonde Starfleet cadet was peeking in through the window by the front door. Spock sat up straighter. He’d seen that young man around the academy campus before. Usually with a cantankerous looking brunette cadet. Spock admitted to a distant attraction. A crush at first sight but nothing more because it was illogical.

The young man entered and continued looking around. His expression hopeful but suspicious. When his bright blue eyes found Spock, Spock stood and lifted his hand in a Vulcan salute. “James?”

The cadet’s suspicion melted away and his eyes light up. He quickly walked over and held his hand out. Spock briefly thought about correcting him but instead, lowered his hand and took the offered one. Jim squeezed him firmly and shook his hand. Spock’s whole arm thrummed.

“Whoa, that feels weird,” Jim laughed beautifully. “Static or something?”

“Or…something,” Spock replied. _Something…special._ He couldn’t help but rub his thumb along Jim’s skin before pulling his hand away.

“I’m Jim. We talked on the phone.” Jim’s eyes quickly trailed over Spock’s body. A tiny pink blush filled his cheeks.

“Yes. I am Spock.” Spock motioned to the table. “Would you care to join me and discuss your flyer?” Said flyer sat on the table. Jim nodded and they sat down. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, thank you.” Jim put his arms on the table and hunched over slightly. “A Vulcan.”

Spock arched a brow. “I am Vulcan, yes.”

“I’ve seen you around the academy before. But you’re not a cadet.”

“A professor and soon to be commander under Captain Pike.”

Jim’s eyes widened. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Spock. “Oh, you’re that Spock. Pike recruited me. He talks about you a lot. Raves about his awesome science officer.”

Spock felt his cheeks heat slightly. “That is…nice to hear. Pike speaks highly of you if you at the Jim Kirk he also raves about.”

The smile Jim gave him made Spock’s heart skip a beat. “Yeah, that’s me. He served under my dad way back when. Dad took an early retirement after…well…everyone knows the Kelvin mission. Lost a leg.”

“I recall reading of the mission. A lot of Starfleet members were saved because of your father’s quick thinking. Including your own.”

Jim licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah.”

Spock sipped his tea again then motioned to the flyer. “May I ask, why you are seeking a date?”

“Yeah, of course. You did reply to it so an explanation would be good to give.” Jim laughed nervously. His eyes not quite meeting Spock’s. “Why’d…why’d you reply?”

“I was curious.”

Jim poked the flyer. “Serious inquiries only, Spock.”

“I am Vulcan. We are always serious.”

That earned him another laugh from Jim which warmed Spock’s insides. Or maybe that was the tea. Spock pushed the tea to the side. No, it was Jim.

“Okay, fair enough.” Jim sat back and adjusted his glasses up his noise. He licked his lips then began, “Alright, so, I’m awkward. I’m a huge nerd. A walking stack of books or PADDs. I’m always in the library or at chess club or at linguistics club, or at book club or robotics club or tutoring someone or…or a lot of other things.”

Jim waved his hands and then shrugged. “I just don’t get asked out. Okay, well, I do but they are more interested in my looks. I’m not an idiot. I know I’m…appealing but there’s more to me than that and I haven’t found someone compatible. Someone who wants more than a quick roll in the sack. I also don’t have time to date. I want to be a captain by the time I graduate. Relationships get in the way.”

Jim stopped and sighed. “My family, they mean well. Just the past few years its been getting a bit much with gatherings and the whole ‘Jim, you’re such a nice young man, why aren’t you seeing anyone?’ ‘Jim, you better not just be swamped in schoolwork’ ‘Jim, put yourself out there’.” Another sigh. “I’d just like to enjoy our time together without being bothered about my lack of a love life.”

“So…you wish to hire a date. A date that, no doubt, your family will bother you even more about?”

Jim blinked. His mouth opened slightly in a ‘oh, right’ kind of look. He closed his eyes and bit his lip before saying, “Fuck, didn’t think of it that way.” Another sigh and those blue eyes opened and met Spock’s. “Damned if I bring a date, damned if I don’t.”

“Apparently so.”

“This was dumb,” Jim’s cheeks turned pink. He stood up. “I’m sorry, I should go. I…”

“But I am seriously inquiring,” Spock spoke.

“What?”

Spock held up the flier and read, “Requirements: background story, light PDA, help mom in kitchen, have a drink with dad, allow relatives to ask a thousand questions, minor cheek pinching, participated in family games, and entertain nephew and cousins.” Spock looked to Jim. “I believe I can do all of that.”

“Really?” Jim asked, sitting back down. “Why? Aren’t…aren’t you going home? Do Vulcans celebrate Thanksgiving?”

“My father is Vulcan. My mother is human. I have celebrated Thanksgiving with my mother’s family numerous times over the years. There is always cheek pinching and a thousand questions. This year, my mother and father will be away at a conference and her family will be scattered to various locations and homes. I was invited to a few but declined.”

“Do you really want to spend Thanksgiving with me? With my crazy family?”

“Why not? According to you flier, I will get paid and a meal. There will be vegetarian dishes, correct?”

“Yeah.” Jim smiled at him. “Okay. Awesome. I guess we should start planning our backstory then.”

“Affirmative.”

* * *

**_Two Days Later_ **

Spock was always told never to show up without a gift in hand. Usually wine or a dessert. This time, considering Thanksgiving, Spock got both.

He carried the dessert he had made and the expensive bottle of wine in a carefully packed bag and walked through the shuttle terminal towards the platform he needed. He saw Jim sitting by himself on a bench with his head down. Spock paused and just stared. Jim was quite aesthetically pleasing. Smart and funny. The proprietor from the bookstore was right, there was no logical reason for Jim to not have a boyfriend. Even with him being a self-proclaimed nerd. They had closed down the restaurant when they first met, talking, and getting their story straight. Spock didn’t want to stop being with Jim. He found an excuse to walk Jim back to the dorms, saying he needed to pick up a PADD he left on campus.

 _Perhaps Jim will want to continue a friendship after the holiday?_ Spock hopped. He took in a breath and continued walking.

“Jim.”

Jim picked his head up and looked at him. His glasses had slipped down his nose slightly. Jim furrowed his brows at the bag in Spock’s hands. Spock sat down next to him.

“What’s this?” Jim asked, pushing his glasses up and motioning to the bag.

“Wine and pecan pie cheesecake,” Spock replied. “My mother would make it every year and her family always fight over the last piece.”

Jim’s expression lit up. “You didn’t have to make a dessert or get wine.”

“I did.”

“Thanks. I’m sure it’ll be delicious.” Jim held out a casserole dish. “Green bean casserole. It’s just gotta be heated up.”

Spock looked Jim over where he sat. He wore a bomber jacket over a comfy autumn colored sweater and dark slacks. Spock dressed similarly, minus the bomber jacket, instead having a handmade knit poncho from his mother over his top.

Jim’s eyes trailed over his as well before his cheeks tinted pink and he looked away. “Um, so the shuttle to Riverside will depart soon. Should take an hour to get there. Four hours at the house and then back here tonight. Six hours total.”

“Jim.”

Jim looked to him. Spock leaned over and pressed his lips against Jim’s, just a gentle press before sitting back. Jim stared at him with wide eyes.

“Wh…what was that for?”

“We did not discuss it yesterday, but the light PDA. Public display of affection.”

“Oh, right, of course.” Jim licked his lips. Spock wished to kiss him again. “Just…caught me off guard.”

“Perhaps we shall kiss again,” Spock said. “We do not want your family being suspicious of our relationship.”

“Yes, yes,” Jim nodded his head quickly. “We should def…definitely kiss some more. For…for the family.”

“For the family.” Spock scooted closer and this time, both leaned in. A warmth spread through Spock’s extremities as they started kissing and getting lost in one another. Spock liked the taste of Jim, how his soft lips and tongue felt against his. He was so glad he noticed that flier at the bookstore.

They kept kissing. Neither heard the first ‘ahem’ or the second. The third one came louder followed by Spock getting poked on his shoulder.

Spock pulled back from Jim’s lips, a growl wanting to escape at whoever disrupted them but when he opened his eyes, he found a station conductor standing before them.

“Are you two lovebirds waiting for the Riverside train?” the conductor asked.

Both nodded.

“Last call. Leaves in one minute.”

They quickly stood up with their items and made their way across the platform and onto the shuttle. The doors closed right after they boarded. Jim let out a relieved sigh. He awkwardly showed his tickets to the attendant inside who showed them to their seats.

Spock kept his items in his lap as did Jim when they sat down. Jim stared out the window. The shuttle started up, lifted, and sped off.

“We don’t have to kiss that much,” Jim spoke after a few moments. “Just a peck here or there. For the family.”

“Of course.” _But perhaps more than that._

“I was thinking. After the holidays, our breakup would be mutual. I am leaving in January for six months aboard the Farragut.”

“Logical. My time will also be busy, assisting Pike aboard his ship.”

“Long distance relationships rarely work.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim chuckled. “Best break up I’ve had.”

“I have never had one.”

Jim looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I have never been in a relationship before. I am not counting my childhood betrothal as she desires another and we rarely spent any time together, let along romantically.”

“I thought…Uhura. I see ya’ll together a lot.”

Spock met Jim’s eyes. Those beautiful blues he could get lost in.

.

.

.

“Spock.”

Spock blinking and looked at Jim’s forehead instead. “She is merely a friend. My…tastes lay elsewhere.”

“Oh? Yeah, I get that. The people that ask me out aren’t my types, either.” Jim adjusted his casserole dish in his lap and pulled out his comm. “Care to play chess. I have an app that two can pass and play.”

Spock nodded and they spent the rest of the ride doing just that.

* * *

“JIM!”

Spock saw a young man, similarly, looking to Jim waving at them from a truck parked outside the station. Jim motioned for Spock to follow and he did. They walked over and met the man who looked between them quizzically.

“Sam, this is my boyfriend Spock. Spock this is my older brother Sam.”

“Greetings,” Spock said. He held up his free hand in a Vulcan salute.

Sam slowly copied the salute. “Um…hi. Nice to meet ya.”

“Likewise. Jim has spoken highly of you.”

“Uh-huh, Jim hasn’t spoken at all about you.” Sam’s hazel eyes turned to Jim. “Boyfriend? When did this happen?”

“September,” Jim and Spock said at the same time.

“Uh-huh,” Sam said again. “Alright, whatever. Just get in the truck.”

Jim and Spock exchanged a look as Sam walked away and got into the driver’s seat.

* * *

Spock stood confidently beside Jim in the foyer of the Kirk farmhouse ten minutes later. George Kirk eyed Spock with narrow eyes while Winona looked happy but also confused. The rest of the Kirk family were crowded in behind George and Winona staring quietly. Spock resisted tugging at the collar of his shirt under the intense scrutiny.

“How long have the two of you been together again?” she asked her son.

“We met at chess club in September,” Jim said slowly. 

“September,” George spoke, still eyeing Spock. “And you just…didn’t think to tell anyone?”

“Um…no. We’re taking it slow and all that. He wasn’t going to come but his parents are off planet and I felt bad leaving him alone so…Spock is here.”

“I am appreciative of Jim’s invitation.” Spock held out the bag. “I made a pecan pie cheesecake and I brought wine.”

Winona stepped forward. “Well, Spock, welcome. We are so glad little Jimmy finally found a nice young man to bring home.” She took the bag from Spock. “Jim, kitchen. Now.”

Jim gave Spock an apologetic look as he followed his mom. Several members of the family followed them. Spock stood straight with is hands behind his back. He nodded at Mr. Kirk.

“Commodore Kirk, how are you?”

“Good,” Jim’s father said blankly. “I need more wood for the fire. C’mon.”

Spock arched a brow but followed along. George led him outside and over to a pile of wood needing to be cut. He pulled the ax from a stump then placed a large piece of wood on top. He lined up and swung. It took the older man a few swings to cut the wood in half. Sam appeared and picked them up, taking them and adding them to a neat wood pile. Several other members of the family joined them outside.

George pointed the ax at Spock. “Spock, right?”

“Correct,” Spook replied, eyes glued to the shape metal blade.

“What are your intentions with my son, Spock.” George stepped closer with the ax.

Spock’s heart started to beat faster in his side. He took a step back. “In…intentions?”

“Yes, intentions. Jim’s a sweet boy. I don’t want to see his heart broken. You ain’t gonna break his heart, are you?”

Spock blinked. _I did not sign up for threats._ “No, Sir. No, I…” Spock trailed of as the serious look on George Kirk’s face turned jovial. He started to laugh as did the others. He turned the ax around and held the other end to Spock.

“I’m just messing with you, Spock.” George said.

Spock took the ax and nodded. “I see.”

“Jim’s a grown up. Just as long as you both are treating each other right, you’re fine by me. Hell, you’re the first-person Jim’s brought home ever. You must be special.” George put his arm around Spock’s shoulder. “He can be stubborn as well. Gets that from his mama so don’t let that scare you off. Or his allergies. Boy is damn near allergic to almost everything under the sun. But I’m sure you already know that.”

Spock nodded, unsure what to say.

“But he’s got a big heart. Born leader, too.” George patted Spock at the back then eased him over the stump where Sam had put another piece of wood for cutting on top. “Go on and make yourself useful. No one eats for free.”

“I brought wine and dessert.”

“Oh, right.” George took the ax. “Sam, what the hell did you bring?”

Sam held his arms out, presenting himself. “My charming self. And your only grandbaby.”

“He’s two. You can’t keep using Peter as an excuse.” George held the ax to his older son. “Get cutting.”

George led Spock over to the horse pen. “How many kids do you want, Spock?”

Spock swallowed. He and Jim did not discuss that. 

* * *

Spock walked back inside after getting to know George, Sam, and the rest of the family outside. They were a lively, interesting bunch, reminding Spock of his human family. As he entered the living room through the sliding door from the back deck, Jim was immediately at his side, taking his hand.

“Hey, honey.”

“Hello, dear,” Spock replied.

Jim pulled him away from the family over towards a corner away from everyone. “God, my mom was acting like I’m a teen girl who’s brought home their first boyfriend. I’m not a girl!”

“Nor a teenager,” Spock added. “But you have brought home your first boyfriend.”

“You are not my first boyfriend,” Jim replied, rolling his eyes.

“But the first you have brought home.”

“Oh, shut up.” Jim playfully pushed at Spock’s shoulder. A family member walked by. Jim stepped closer and put his arms around Spock’s neck. “You’re so cute, honey.”

Spock took the initiative and softly kissed Jim. The family member made an ‘awe’ sound and continued on. Jim pulled back but kept his arms around Spock which Spock enjoyed.

“How was my dad outside?”

“Your father treated me like the boyfriend the teen girl has brought home for the first time.”

Another roll of those blue eyes. “Oh jeez, did he threaten you?”

“At first, yes, but it was all in jest. He requested to know how many children we planned to have.”

“Of course, he did. He spoils Peter and wants more grandbabies.” Jim let him go. “Just gotta get through the day. C’mon, I’ll introduce you around.”

Spock nodded and Jim took his hand and pulled him around.

Jim introduced him to everyone. The Kirks and Wimpole’s were nice people and a large, happy family. All spoke highly of Jim to Spock and expressed how cute of a couple they made. Spock agreed. He watched how Jim interacted with his family and couldn’t help but think of how Jim would be around his human family, with his mother and father. Mother would absolutely adore him. His father…maybe Jim would help them come back together.

Spock internally sighed. Jim wasn’t his boyfriend, though. Spock was just his hired date for the day. Spock put his arm around Jim and relished in the smile he was given. Jim put his arm around Spock’s waist and led him over to the corner in the large living room. An elderly woman sat there with a book in her lap. Her head lifted up from looking at the book to stare out the window.

Several young cousins were running around outside, laughing, and enjoying themselves.

“This is my great-grandma Sarah,” Jim told him. Jim knelt down beside the old lady in the rocking chair. “Hey, Gran-Gran.”

“Oh, Everett, back from work already,” she said softly, touching Jim’s cheek.

“Yep, back from work early. How’s my favorite girl?”

“I’m alright. The cows told me they need to be milked.”

“I will get right on that. Sarah,” Jim indicated to Spock who came over. “this is Mr. Spock. A new friend.”

Sarah looked up and smiled. “What a handsome Christmas elf.”

“She’s a hundred and ten,” Jim told him. “Past few years, her mind has been going. Last family gathering she sat here and talked to the Greek gods in Andorran.”

“Tu es un bel elfe,” Sarah said to him French.

“Merci. Tu es une belle femme,” Spock replied.

“Clustiau hyfryd,” she added in Welsh. She looked back to Jim. “Everett, dear, the fairies in my room need some plums.”

“Mom! Stop acting senile! I know you’re faking!”

Jim furrowed his brows together at his grandpa, Tiberius, accusation from across the room.

Sarah’s eyes went wide. She glanced back to her son. “Oh goodness. Where am I?”

Tiberius shook his head then waved his hand dismissively before walking away. Jim stood and walked after his grandpa, leaving Spock alone. Gran-Gran looked up at him.

Spock inclined his head. “Ma’am.”

“Spock.”

“Faking?”

She chuckled. “I love them all dearly but after a hundred and ten years, I would like some peace and quiet.” She held up her book. “If they think my mind is going, they just leave me be so I can catch up on my reading.”

“I will not tell.”

“And I will not tell my great-grandson how in love with him you are.”

Spock arched a brow and knelt down before her. “Oh?”

“After so many years, one learns to recognize that special little twinkle in someone’s eyes when they are looking at the one, they love.”

“I am not in love. Our relationship is quite new.”

She lightly patted his cheek. “Like I said, I won’t tell. You’ll both realize soon enough.”

“Gran-Gran, are you faking?” Jim came over and accused gently, his hands on his hips. “Grandpa said he saw you talking to your friends at the home just fine.”

Sarah blinked. “Oh, Everett, the Christmas elf needs to get back to Santa Claus. He has to finish his section of toys or else he’ll get demoted.”

Spock shook his head and stood up. Jim’s grandpa Tiberius appeared and said it was time for Sarah to rest.

“Spock!”

Spock turned and saw Jim’s mother poking her head out of the kitchen. “Would you care to come help me for a few moments?”

“Certainly.” Spock walked towards her. Jim followed. He glanced back to Sarah who was being helped out of her chair by her son. She winked at him. Spock smiled back. When they entered the kitchen, Winona turned and shooed Jim away.

“I’m going, I’m going!” Jim fussed, snatching a roll from a nearby basket on his way out. “Just be nice to him.”

Winona led Spock to the kitchen island and had him sit down. She brought over a handful of carrots and an empty bowl. “Could you peel some of these and cut them length wise in half?”

“Certainly.” Spock grabbed an offered peeler and one of the carrots. He started to peel and cut the carrots.

“Tell us about yourself, Spock,” Winona said.

“Is there anything in particular you’d like to know?”

“How old are you?”

“I will start my twenty-seventh year in January.”

“Job?”

“Starfleet Lieutenant Commander and academy Professor. I am expected to be promoted to Commander in eight months, after a six-month mission under Captain Pike.”

“Chris is a good man,” Winona told him. She stood on the other side of the island from Spock, peeling carrots as well. “He never mentioned you and Jim were an item.”

“Captain Pike is unaware,” Spock told her. It wasn’t a lie. He was very much unaware that Spock and Jim even knew one another. “Jim and I are taking our relationship slowly. I have yet to meet his roommate, either.” Also, not a lie. Leonard did sound grumpy.

“Any kids?”

Spock raised a brow. “No.”

“Ex-spouses?”

“No.”

“Do you do drugs?”

“Definitely not.”

“Criminal record?”

“I would not be able to achieve what I have in Starfleet if I did?”

“Good. You know, it’s not like Jim to just keep something from us.” She grabbed the knife and pointed it at Spock. “You are treating my baby boy right, Spock?”

Spock blinked. “Your husband has already threatened me, Mrs. Kirk.”

“ _Commander_ Kirk,” she corrected. “And I am much scarier than my husband.” Her hazel eyes narrowed. Several family members in the kitchen gathered around them, eyeing Spock suspiciously.

Spock swallowed. “I…I am treating Jim the way he…he should be treated. W…with respect an…and…”

“If Vulcans could sweat,” Winona started to laugh. The others did as well, just like when he was outside with George. “Honey, I’m just teasing.” She put the knife down.

“Of course. Teasing.” _Mother would fit in with the Kirks quite well._

“What do you teach, Spock?”

Spock straightened up and replied.

* * *

Once Spock finished helping, Winona patted his arm. “You can go, Spock. I’m sure Jim would rather keep his eyes on you.”

“I do not mind helping. If there is anything else…”

“Go on, its fine.” She shooed him out.

“Jim brought a looker home,” he heard someone say as he left.

“Fun to tease too,” Winona replied.

Spock allowed a small smile at that. He made his way through the house. His cheeks were pinched by a few relatives and he made small talk with others before he found Jim on the back porch sipping a beer. Spock put his arm around Jim’s waist and stood beside him.

“How was my mom?”

“Delightful.”

“Did she use a knife or phaser?” Jim asked, grinning with the tip of the bottle at his lips.

“She has a phaser?”

“Who do you think W.W.K is on the sharpshooter leader board at the academy?”

“Winona Wimpole Kirk.”

“Mmhmm.”

Spock tensed up. Jim leaned into his side and rested his head on his shoulder. “If you want more credits.”

“No. Your parents have all been joking with their threats.” Spock couldn’t help but place his cheek on Jim’s head and close his eyes. _I honestly do not want any credits._

“Jim!”

Jim jerked and straightened up. “What?”

A young cousin ran halfway up the deck stairs. “Jim! Time for the football game. You’re captain again!”

“Yes!” Jim made a fist and punched the air. He put his drink down. “C’mon, Spock, time to play some family games.”

* * *

Spock lined up with the family out in the backyard. He was among more than a dozen Kirks waiting to be picked for the game. Jim was one captain while an aunt named Evie was the other.

“Okay since this is Spock’s first time participating in the Kirk bowl, I think he should be on my team. My co-captain.”

Evie looked at Jim. “Nuh-uh, little nephew. You picked first last year. I get to pick first this year.”

“And you’re going to pick Ronny like usual so…”

“Spock, you’re on my team!” Evie called to him. Spock walked over and stood next to her. The rest of the teams were picked and then they broke away to talk strategy.

“Spock, do they play football on Vulcan?” he was asked.

“No.”

“Do you know anything about football?”

“American or European football?”

That earned him a look. “American.”

“Then no.”

Evie cocked her head to the side. “European football?”

“No.”

“Alright.” Evie quickly ran the rules of the game by him. He was told it was a two-hand touch game.

Jim’s mother appeared on the deck, yelling at them all to not get dirty before dinner. Spock figured that was easy. It was two hand touch after all.

* * *

Two hand touch football with the Kirks quickly turned into tackle. Spock watched Jim intercept the ball and Spock took off after him. He only meant to touch but he ended up knocking into Jim, sending them both to the ground and rolling a few feet until they stopped with Spock on top of Jim.

Jim laughed. The ball had been fumbled and another cousin picked it up and ran. Spock didn’t care, though. He stared down at the blonde beneath him. Jim had put his glasses somewhere for safe keeping. Apparently last year he broke a pair playing.

“Hey,” Jim’s laughter faded into a warm smile. “You got me.”

“Indeed, I did. Does my team win?”

Jim laughed again. He shook his head. “No.” He leaned up and kissed Spock quickly. “You do win a kiss for tackling me.”

“Hey, lovebirds! No kissing during the game!”

Spock reluctantly removed himself from Jim and stood. He helped the blonde up and when Jim turned to walk away, Spock swatted his behind as he had seen others doing throughout the game.

Jim yelped and jumped. He quickly turned to Spock; his face beat read. “The heck, Spock?”

“Good game, dear.” Spock merely said before walking back to his team and the huddle they were in.

* * *

By the end of the game, most were wiping dirt off of them while pants and shirts contained grass stains. Spock cleaned up in one of the bathrooms as best as he could. The family that didn’t play just shook their heads at the ones that did.

Soon afterwards, a dinner bell was rang and everyone started to gather around.

“We’re not religious, but a blessing is always said,” Jim whispered to Spock. Spock nodded. Jim took his hand and a small cousin beside Spock took his. The child smiled up at him and Spock couldn’t help but smile back. Everyone else grabbed hands, forming a somewhat oblong shape around the kitchen and dining room.

Jim’s grandfather, Tiberius, said a quick ‘thanks for the meal’ blessing. Hands were dropped, minus Jim’s and Spock’s.

“We bumped a few from the adult table for you and Jim to sit…” Winona approached and said.

“No, Mom, Spock and I can sit at the kid’s…”

“Nonsense, come on.” She waved them over to two seats at the large family table. Various other tables had been put up around the house for little groups to sit and eat. The food had been set up buffet style in the kitchen, with the kids and elders made to go first. Spock and Jim stood by their seats until it was there turn. When it was, they collected their plates from the table and joined the line.

Walking with Jim in the line for food, Spock collected helpings of the green bean casserole Jim had made, sweet potatoes, glazed carrots, corn pudding, and salad mix with a hot dinner roll. He joined Jim and saw his faux boyfriend’s plate had turkey, ham, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, corn pudding, mac-n-cheese and two dinner rolls.

“The rolls are the best,” Jim told him. “Grandpa Jim makes them from scratch. When they are gone, they’re gone until next year.”

“Fascinating.”

“So, Spock,” Winona spoke from across the table. “How are you enjoying the Kirk festivities? I hope Jim warned you how loud we can get.”

“He did warn me, yes,” Spock replied. “My human family is the same. Large, loud, loving. I am used to such festivities.”

“Human family?” a woman beside Sam asked. “I’m Aurelan, by the way. Sam’s wife.”

“Hello,” Spock greeted. “And yes, human family. I am half Vulcan, half human.”

“Would your mother happen to be Amanda Grayson?” Winona questioned.

“Yes, that is my mother.”

“George, we met her once,” Winona said to her husband, slapping his arm gently. “At a Starfleet function several years ago.”

“We did,” George agreed. “Very lovely lady, your mother. Your dad was nice as well.”

Spock nodded in agreement.

“Has Jim met your parent’s yet?”

“I haven’t,” Jim said with a mouthful of food.

“Jim don’t talk with your mouth full,” a grandmother gently scolded.

“Sorry.” Jim chewed and swallowed. “Like I said, we’re taking it slow. Spock was going to be alone for Thanksgiving so I thought it would be nice to bring him along.”

“And not because ya’ll are dating and he should meet the family?” Sam asked.

“Nope, just felt sorry for him,” Jim said with a grin.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “Thank you for the pity, ashal-veh.”

“You are welcome, honey.”

“How did the two of you meet?” an aunt asked.

“Chess club,” Jim and Spock said at the same time. Jim smiled at Spock and nudged his arm.

“We played two games. Both ended up in stalemates.”

“Then we met again a few days later at an event at this old bookstore I love,” Jim continued. “I asked him out because I didn’t think he would ask me.”

“I said yes,” Spock added. “We went to a restaurant by the bay.”

“We talked. Got to know each other more.”

“And here we are now,” Spock finished.

“Sounds rehearsed,” Sam said.

Jim and Spock glanced to one another. Jim laughed. “Yes, we rehearsed telling you all about how we met. Suspicious much, Samuel?”

“Well, you didn’t tell us about Spock before just showing up with him,” Grandpa Jim added.

“So? I like my privacy,” Jim countered.

“Jim,” George said seriously. “one Thanksgiving you took off all your clothes and sat on the couch in your underwear eating a whole pie. What privacy?”

“First of all, I was ten at the time. Second of all…I’m not ten anymore!”

Sam clapped. “Wonderful argument.”

Spock looked down the table to Gran-Gran Sarah. She gave him a little wave then poured the gravy boat into her water.

“Spock, how much is Jim paying you to be here?” Sam asked him.

Spock’s eyes widened. _We’ve been discovered!_

“Yes, Sam,” Jim said, taking Spock’s hand in his. “I needed a date for the holiday and Spock answered my want ad. He’s getting three hundred credits for putting up with you all for several hours. You caught us.”

“And as the son of an Ambassador and a distinguished Starfleet member, I am in desperate need of three hundred credits,” Spock added with a raised brow.

“And food.”

“Oh, yes, and food.” Spock looked and Jim who looked back. Jim smiled and kissed him.

“Okay, okay, no smooching at the table,” George laughed. “Sam, stop teasing Jim and his boyfriend.”

“You started it!”

Jim stopped kissing him and gave him a relieved look. Spock rubbed his nose against Jim’s.

“I did not.” George eyed Peter in the booster seat between Sam and Aurelan. “Did I start it?”

“No!” Peter agreed.

“Turning my kid against me,” Sam muttered shaking his head.

Jim chuckled and sat back in his chair properly. He and Jim continued holding hands until the end of dinner, though.

* * *

After dinner and a little bit of cleaning up, dessert was put out. Spock and Jim grabbed a plateful of a few things and sat with a large group in the living room, watching a rerun of the Macy’s Parade.

His mother’s pecan pie cheesecake was a hit. Spock was internally amused that several argued over the last piece. It was offered to Spock who brought it but he declined.

Jim took Spock’s dessert plate and added it to a pile of dishes in the kitchen. He then took Spock’s hand and led him upstairs. Spock admitted the family photo adorning the walls.

“My room is down here. Mom hasn’t changed it.” Jim opened a wooden door that had various stickers on it.

The room was average in size. A full-sized bed against the left wall with two end tables and a headboard with built in nooks with knick-knacks and books. There was a dresser directly across from it with a closet to the left and a desk to the right with two full bookcases catty-corner to it on the other wall.

Posters were tacked along the walls of various bands, space images, and so on.

“It’s a mess,” Jim said.

“An organized mess.”

Jim snorted. “Nah, just a mess.” Jim went to his bed and plopped down onto it with a groan. He turned onto his back and unbuttoned the button on his pants. “I ate too much.”

“Is that not the purpose of Thanksgiving.” Spock sat on the edge by Jim’s feet.

“I guess.” Jim put a hand under his shirt and rubbed his belly. Spock could see a small trail of hair going down his belly from his belly button. “Thanks for coming with me.”

Spock lifted his gaze from Jim’s stomach to his eyes. “You are welcome.”

Jim sat up and gave him one of his illuminating smiles. “We’ll go soon. Our departure tickets are in an hour.”

“Okay.”

“No kissing!”

At the door, they saw a few pairs of eyes peeking at them.

“We’re not kissing.”

The kids giggled and scurried off. Jim slid off the bed and rebutton his pants. “C’mon, before they tell everyone we were up here kissing.”

“But we were not.”

Jim leaned down and quickly gave him a kiss. “Now we were.”

Spock couldn’t fault him for that. He stood and followed him back down the stairs.

* * *

Spock allowed many to hug him when it was time for him and Jim to depart. Winona hugged him the longest while George merely patted his shoulder.

“We expect you at Christmas,” George said.

“Um…we’ll see,” Jim said quickly. “Still need to meet his family and all that jazz.”

“Invite them, too! The more the merrier!”

“More is not merrier, dad,” Jim said. “But we’ll see.” He gave his parents a big hug.

“Thank you for having me,” Spock told them. “And for the leftovers.” He had two bags full of containers. One for him and one for Jim.

“Thank you for coming, Spock,” Winona replied. “You are welcome back anytime.”

“With or without Jim,” Sam added.

“Hey!” Jim playfully punched Sam’s arm who merely laughed. “C’mon, Spock.”

Spock offered another goodbye greeting to the family before joining Jim in the truck with Sam.

* * *

As soon as they sat down on the transport back to San Francisco, Jim fell asleep. His head resting on Jim’s as he softly snored. Spock closed his eyes and rested his head on Jim’s, letting himself doze off as well.

They woke when the shuttle came to a stop at the station. Jim stood and stretched. “Turkey coma.”

“Apparently so.” Spock stood and gathered his bag while Jim took his own. “What is my excuse then? I did not partake in the turkey.”

“Too much human illogicalness coma,” Jim teased.

“Affirmative.” Spock walked off the shuttle and out of the terminal into the chilly San Francisco air. They walked to a bus bench and Jim put his shoved a hand into his jacket pocket. He pulled out his wallet, but Spock shook his head.

“No, I cannot accept,” Spock told him.

Jim sighed. “Spock, we made a deal.”

Spock shook his head again. “I cannot, in good conscious, take the credits. I enjoyed my day with you and your family.”

“Are you sure.”

“I am Vulcan. I am always sure.” Spock held up his leftovers. “I still have the free food.”

“Yeah, you do.” Jim put his wallet away. “Spock.” He stepped closer and smiled at him. “Thanks. You were…they loved you and now I think I’m going to have an even harder time next family gathering.” He chuckled. “You were too good. They’ll want you back and not me.”

“I have no desire to return without you.”

“Spock…”

“Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow morning?”

“Breakfast?”

Spock nodded to their bags. “We have already had dinner. Breakfast is logical.”

Jim licked his bottom lip and pushed up his glasses. “Spock look…I really am going to be away for six months. Long distance…”

Spock stepped closer. “Six months is not a long amount of time. We will still be able to keep in contact.”

“I’m stubborn.”

“As I am I.”

“I’m illogical and very emotional.”

“I can meditate.”

“I talk a lot.”

“I do not talk unless necessary.”

Jim snorted and shook his head. “I plan to be captain of the Enterprise.”

“How fortunate, as I plan to be first officer aboard the Enterprise.” Spock took another step closer.

“I’ll be in charge. Subordinate, boss…sometimes doesn’t work out.”

“Who says you will be in charge off the bridge?” Spock asked with a raised brow. He lifted a hand and gently caressed Jim’s cheek. The pink blush came back.

Jim’s eyes twinkled. He cocked his head to the side, into the hand, and grinned. “Oh really, Mr. Spock?”

“Indeed.”

“Your place or mine?”

“Mine,” Spock replied. He slipped his hand to the back of Jim’s neck and pulled the blonde in for a deep kiss.

* * *

“You know,” Jim said a few hours later. He rested his chin on Spock’s bare chest and looked up at him. Their legs tangled together under the soft sheets of Spock’s bed. “we’re going to have to keep up with the original lie we told my parents.”

“Apparently so. My mother will be cross thinking I have kept a significant other from her for two months.”

“Do you really wanna tell her or my parents the truth?”

“Certainly not.” Spock picked his head up and nudged Jim’s nose with his. “Christmas will be interesting.”

“Indeed. But we have a month before we have to worry about that.” Jim laid his head down and made himself comfortable with his new Vulcan pillow. Spock wrapped his arms around him and ordered the lights off.

They would worry about that another time. For now, they had each other and the rest of Thanksgiving break.

**_The End_ **


End file.
